1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and unique cycling device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a unicycle having an additional pair of rear wheels which provide longitudinal stability, but which are not intended to provide significant lateral stability.
2. Background of the Invention
The general concept of the unicycle is well known and appreciated. Specifically, the unicycle generally comprises a single large wheel having a seat mounted thereon. In addition, a set of pedals is generally attached to the wheel in order to provide a means for driving the unicycle. A rider then sits on the seat while placing his feet on the pedals. The unicycle is then propelled by turning the pedals while the rider balances on the seat. Generally, the rider's hands are free to aid in attempting to balance the cycle.
Many of the early velocipedes, predecessors to the modern bicycle, applied some of the general concepts of the unicycle. Specifically, many of the early velocipedes employed a large wheel having a seat mounted directly above the large wheel. Generally, a pair of pedals were attached to the large wheel. These pedals were often attached directly through the axle of the wheel or were at times placed in communication with the wheel through a chain or other type of drive mechanism. In contrast to the usual unicycle, most of these early velocipedes included handle bars so that the rider had a place for his hands and a way of steering the velocipedes.
Some of the early velocipedes combined certain of the characteristics of a unicycle together with a securely attached rear wheel. The rear wheel was of varying size, but in the case of the early velocipedes, was often much smaller than the front drive wheel which held the seat and the drive mechanism.
Numerous variations on the general velocipede concept were later developed. Some of these variations included a large center wheel having both small forward and rear wheels added for stability. One velocipede employed a small rear wheel along with a skid plate on the front and/or rear of the device. Generally, however, the pedals or other drive mechanisms were moutned to the large drive wheel, as was the seat and possibly a set of handle bars.
Eventually, the velocipede concept was divided into two different directions. These directions produced the commonly known bicycle and the commonly known unicycle. The primary difference between the two was, of course, the use of two wheels in the bicycle and the use of only one wheel in a unicycle.
The modern and generally accepted bicycle now comprises a set of two wheels of similar size. The two wheels are, then connected by a frame. Mounted to the frame is generally a seat, pedals which are placed in communication with one or more of the wheels by a drive means such as a chain, and a steering mechanism such as handle bars.
The commonly known and accepted unicycle, conversely, employs only a single wheel. Mounted to the single wheel is an abbreviated frame which generally holds only a seat. Generally, a set of pedals is disposed on the axle of the wheel. In contrast to bicycles, conventional unicycles usually provide no hand operated steering mechanism. Indeed, the only steering mechanism included on a conventional unicycle is the shifting of the weight of the rider and the action of the rider on the pedals.
Unicycles are generally enjoyable to ride and provide the rider with a degree of flexibility and maneuverability not found in conventional bicycles. In particular, when ridden by a skilled rider, unicycles can be turned almost instantaneously and can be ridden through narrow passages and the like.
Unicycles, however, present the rider with additional difficulties not encountered by the rider of a bicycle. Specifically, the rider is presented with potential instability in various directions. Not only is it possible for the unicycle to fall laterally to the left or to the right, as is the case in a conventional bicycle, but the unicycle may also fall longitudinally, in a forward or rearward direction. Thus, learning to ride a unicycle can be extremely problematic.
Unicycles are generally harder to ride and take a much longer time to learn to ride than do conventional bicycles. Indeed, some people may be totally incapable of learning to ride a unicycle because of certain physical limitations including limitations in their sense of balance. As an additional problem, potential injuries are increased by the fact that the unicycle can fall in all possible directions. Thus, unicycle riders may be more prone to leg and ankle injuries in attempting to break a fall. Moreover, unicycle riders are vulnerable to head injuries in the event that the unicycle tips over directly backward or directly forward. All of these problems are problems not generally encountered by bicycle riders, or if encountered, are less serious for bicycle riders.
In order to overcome some of the problems in learning to ride a unicycle, some simple training attachments have been developed. For example, one such attachment essentially comprises a rack having four small wheels. The rack is attachable to a unicycle such that the unicycle is disposed in the center of the rack and the wheel of the unicycle contacts the ground at a point within the rectangle defined by the four small wheels. This provides additional stability to the unicycle in all possible directions. Thus, the novice unicyclist may learn to ride on a group of five wheels rather than on a single wheel.
Problems with this device are apparent. While the new rider may begin to get the feel of the seat and the pedals, the rider is unable to further develop the balance which is necessary to ride a unicycle. This is, of course, caused by the fact that four wheels stabilize the unicycle in all possible directions. In addition, this device is difficult to maneuver, unlike the unicycle itself. Thus, such devices are of little utility in helping a rider learn to ride a unicycle and retain few of the advantages of the unicycle itself.
Other more abbreviated unicycle training devices have also been developed. These essentially comprise attachments which protect the unicyclist from a rearward fall. These attachments include a wheel disposed directly behind the unicycle and skid plates attached to the front or rear of the unicycle.
While the unicycle training devices may aid the unicyclist in learning to ride, several serious problems still remain. For example, existing training devices do not "track" around turns so as to maintain the maneuverability of the unicycle. The training device is generally rigidly attached to the unicycle. Thus, unicycles with such devices may handle like bicycles rather than unicycles.
In addition, many unicycle training devices do not selectively stabilize the unicycle. That is, the unicycle is stabled in multiple longitudinal and lateral directions so that the training device provides little actual unicycle experience to the rider. Furthermore, the devices added to the unicycle are not generally intended to be used permanently with the unicycle because of the problems caused by such devices as discussed above.
As a result, what is needed in the art is a new unicycle-like device having increased longitudinal stability without significantly increased laterial stability. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide such a wheeled vehicle which had the feel of an actual unicycle such that a person could learn to ride a unicycle by operating such a vehicle. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a unicycle-like device which allowed people to learn to ride the device without the need for special physical abilities. In addition, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such a wheeled vehicle which was safe and easy to ride yet which substantially retained the maneuverability of a conventional unicycle. Finally, it would be a further advancement in the art if such a vehicle could be provided which included a pair or rear support wheels which would "track" through a turn of the vehicle to allow additional performance and easier riding. Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.